


Yes, My Queen

by AryllBricen



Series: Want For Nothing; Need For Everything [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Implied Mind Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryllBricen/pseuds/AryllBricen
Summary: Todd has been enduring starvation among the humans of Atlantis for many months now, only occasionally allowed to feed when they allow him on missions. However, when a Wraith Queen he hasn’t seen in nearly a millennia shows up above Atlantis, offering information in exchange for his custody, things get a bit more complicated and Todd gets a bit more annoyed than usual. Now, this Queen not only has his body but his mind as well, but he will not, he repeats this phrase, will not allow her to have his soul.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Series: Want For Nothing; Need For Everything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Yes, My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Not a finished story. This is a test run.

Todd hadn’t been expecting the door to slide open when it did, but he made no signs of noticing that was obvious to Sheppard as the Colonel stepped inside, armed, with two men behind him.  
“Hey, Todd? You’ve got a visitor.”  
The Wraith opened his eyes from his meditative position on the hard tile floor and turned his head to look at the Colonel with narrowed yellow-green eyes, cocking his head to the side.  
“Is that so?”  
John Sheppard nodded, his face showing obvious displeasure as he stepped aside to reveal a creature, a Wraith, with pure white hair, sharp amber eyes, and an ivory green complexion.  
“Hello, Commander,” she greeted him in a disturbing multitoned purr and Todd tensed, leaping to his feet with a surprised snarl as his eyes widened. His reaction confused John to no end, but he didn’t make any move to keep the Wraith Queen in place as she walked toward the former Commander. Todd backed himself into a corner, his eyes wild with panic and anger and he continued pushing himself as far from her as he could manage. Todd brought his gaze to Sheppard for a split moment, growling.  
“What are you attempting, Sheppard?!” he accused as she came closer, blocking his view of the Colonel and she stepped in front of him, reaching her feeding hand out to him. He glared at it, scrambling closer to the wall before her hand lunged forward and gripped his chin, viciously. He avoided her gaze as if looking her in the eye would kill him, but she growled darkly, narrowing her eyes.  
“Look at me, Guide.”  
At the sound of his true name, Todd’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes going wide in fear as he dropped to his knees, ceasing all struggling immediately as he stared into her eyes, incapable of looking away. John found himself taking a step forward but stopped himself as the Queen’s fingers curled around Todd’s face.  
“Now...the Colonel here says you haven’t been entirely loyal to your people. Is this so…? Guide?”  
Todd seemed to stop breathing after he sputtered out a short gasp, his irises shrinking to the size of a Skittle as his body trembled beneath her gaze.  
“Answer me, Guide. Now.”  
“N-No, M-My Qu-Queen…” he gasped out, looking terrified and John could stand it no longer. He marched forward and ripped the Wraith Queen away from Todd, holding his gun to her head as she tumbled back with a screeching snarl. Todd collapsed to the floor, gasping desperately for air as he coughed, his eyes screwed shut as his body convulsed violently. John motioned for the other soldiers to keep her in check as he turned and kneeled beside Todd, gripping one shoulder.  
“Todd, hey, can ya hear me? You alright?” he inquired, worriedly as the Wraith hissed, quietly, his chest heaving with each struggle to breathe. John panicked, thinking the Wraith was dying and placed his hand on his face which seemed to instantly calm him, his eyes turning a gentle shade of green as he ceased movement.  
“Hey there, Todd. You alright? Did she hurt you?”  
At the mention of the Queen, the former Commander scrambled to his feet, looking around and glaring at her with a snarl. He backed away again, his eyes darting from Sheppard to her then back again.  
“Get her away from me…” he rasped, crouching against the wall in the corner, as far from her as he could get. John came close to the Wraith, gently reaching out and touching his hand.  
“Todd, what happened…?”  
“Get her away from me,” he snapped, repeating himself before lowering his head, his body trembling.  
“Please…” he whispered and only Sheppard could hear, his eyes going wide at how vulnerable the Wraith had sounded. He nodded and turned to the guards.  
“Get her to a cell, now.”  
They nodded, gripping her arms and dragging her out of the room with her cackling in victory at what she’d already caused.  
“I will see you soon, Guide!” she snarled, viciously as she was lead out of the room, the door closing behind her. John turned back to Todd who had gone rigid and fell against the wall, his fists clenched and shaking as his teeth ground together. His eyes were screwed shut and his head was lowered. Sheppard reached out and gripped his shoulder and had to force himself to keep hold of the Wraith when his eyes shot open and he snarled defensively. To John's joy, he soon relaxed ever so slightly and sighed, letting his head fall back against the wall.  
"Todd, what did she do? I couldn't understand half of it. All I kept hearing was 'Gui-'."  
The Wraith snarled and pressed his finger against the Colonel's lips to make his stop.  
"Don't. Say it," Todd growled his warning, lowly and John nodded slowly as the Wraith removed his clawed finger, leaning his head back again.  
"That is what you would classify as my name, Sheppard. I ask that you do not use it..." he murmured, quietly and John raised a brow.  
"Why?"  
"The knowledge of a 'name' for Wraith is sacred...and very confidential..."  
"So...that's why you wouldn't tell me when I asked you before? It's personal?" John inquired, thinking back as the Wraith nodded slowly. John pursed his lips, tightly.  
"Do you ever tell anyone at all?"  
Todd gave a short growl as he nodded in response.  
"Our mates and our Queens."  
Sheppard hummed as he thought.  
"She was your Queen then?"  
Todd shook his head as he snarled, violently to himself.  
"No. She violated my mind and ripped that away from me years ago. I had hoped I would never see her again...I had thought she was dead," he muttered, quietly and John blinked.  
"So...she mind-raped you...?"  
Todd made a face and cocked his head to the side as he rubbed his temple.  
"Sheppard, I try to familiarize myself with your terms, but that...is a bit crude," he sighed, exasperatedly and John cringed.  
"Yeah...sorry, Todd. I didn't mean anything by it, I just....I'm worried about you. I've never seen you act like that."  
The Wraith sighed softly and nodded in acceptance to the statement.  
"I will tell you what I will tell no one else, Sheppard..." he sighed and John sat cross-legged in front of him as Todd opened his eyes and looked at the Colonel.  
"She...truly frightens me, John Sheppard. Nothing else has ever harmed me in the ways that she had...If she were to ever get ahold of me again, I fear what she will do to me..."


End file.
